


It's alright kitten

by kyooooki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: CONTENT WARNING!! EATING DISORDER IS MENTIONED!! Kenma had developed an eating disorder and regularly has episodes where he freaks out and needs kuroo. He goes through an episode and kuroo comes over to comfort him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 50





	It's alright kitten

Kenma stood in front of the full-body mirror in his room, sweatpants and a hoodie threw on the floor uncared for at the moment.

His body trembled as his eyes wandered his body, pointing out and criticizing all the imperfections he saw on the too-pale skin. There were too many he could count.

He was too skinny. Too pale. Too feminine. Too short. Too much of everything.

How had he gotten this way? How could he let himself get this way?

Maybe it was how often he stayed on his video games to escape reality and in the process adopted a habit to eat very little every day. Maybe it was his parents and neighborhood kids taunting him about his body, making him believe in what they said.

Sobs racked his body as it fell to the floor, tears now falling down his cheeks and onto the cold wood floor. He was so imperfect, so ugly, so unfit, a disgrace, a burden. It all started escalating.

Soon breathing became difficult and his sight was blurred by the tears. Through the blurriness he saw a bright pink sticky note on the mirror and moved his body over to the mirror, shakily taking the note into his hand as he remembered why it was there.

On the pink note in dark blocky letters the note read:

_WHEN YOU FEEL BAD CALL ME. MY NUMBER IS THE FIRST IN YOUR PHONE. LOVE YOU FOREVER KITTEN_

_KUROO ❤️_

Kenma pushed away strands of hair away from his face and wiped away the tears with his too fragile hands.

He remembered laying in between kuroo just a few weeks ago while his boyfriend wrote the note and discussed that he would be there whenever he felt sad about himself or just anything.

After rereading the comforting note over and over a few times he got enough strength to walk over to his bed and pick up his phone, going to his contacts and looking for his boyfriend's contact.

Immediately he saw his boyfriend's contact. His thumb hesitantly hovered above it, his thoughts going back and forth on whether he should call him.

One half of him wanted to keep his problems to himself and the other half of him wanted to be selfish and get comfort from him.

ring...

ring...

ring...

ring...

Flesh from around his fingers was getting bitten off as he held the cold phone up to his ear.

He was nervous about how his boyfriend would react to a half-hyperventilating, on the verge of another wave of tears, sensitive form of him calling.

"Hey, what's up kitten!" Kuroos chipper voice came through the phone, overwhelming kenma making the tears fall and sobs echo through the room again.

Almost immediately kuroo's soft words of comfort filled kenma's ears, encouraging him to wipe his cheeks and cover himself in blankets, the phone never leaving his side.

Minutes passed of just kuroos comforting kenma which eventually worked as his sobs turned into sniffles, breathing became easier, and his shaking stopped.

"It's an alright kitten. Would you want me to come over for a while? I'm not busy. I'll even bring over your favorite food and you can play the new game you just got" kuroo said softly.

At first, Kenma nodded before realizing his boyfriend couldn't see that so he murmured out a 'yeah please'.

The whole time kuroos was driving to kenmas house they stayed calm, kuroo eventually able to get kenma to talk to him with a few words. It was only a few words but he was proud kenma was talking to him during his post-episode.

Kuroo eventually got to the house so kenma walked to his room's window and opened it, greeting his boyfriend with a small smile as he climbed into the room.

Immediately he was drawn into a tight hug after kuroo had set all his stuff down. He had brought chocolates, apple juice boxes, a small apple pie, and his hoodie.

"Hey kitten~ I brought some special gifts for my lovely boyfriend~," kuroo said softly, wanting to comfort his boyfriend first before joking around.

"Thank you... we gotta be quiet or mother will hear us" he murmured with a small smile as he clutched kuroos shirt.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Let's get you into something warm so you don't freeze" he said, pulling away from kenma before getting his hoodies and getting the cat hair off it.

Eventually, they managed to get kenma in the loose hoodie that was too big for him but kuroo insisted that he would love kenma in anything. They both slipped into the twin-sized bed and cuddled up to each other.

Like on most occasions kenma sat in front of kuroo while he had his arms around kenmas waist and had his head on kenmas shoulder, watching as his boyfriend played his most recent game.

For the next few hours, they stayed cuddled together even if they switched positions to eat or get more blood flowing through their limbs. None of kenmas family had bothered them and that relieved the two.

Now the sky was getting dark and all the food was eaten and the drinks were almost half done. When kuroo was leaving kenma silently wished that he would decide to stay the night but he knew it wouldn't be easy or calm.

Kuroo had let kenma keep his hoodie, kissing all the uncovered skin on kenmas body while giving him compliments.

"Make sure you drink some apple juice in the morning okay? You can open the flaps like I showed and hold onto them that way. I'll see you tomorrow at practice" kuroo said with a smile.

Through the hours they spent together he had enough time to joke around and tease kenma but he wanted to be more serious now.

"Yeah yeah I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring you some juice box's so you know I drank some. Give kurken cuddles and kisses for me" he said quietly as kuroos was climbing out the window as he stood by the side.

_(kurken was a pregnant cat kenma had picked up from an alley and brought home but his parents didn't want her there so kuroo decided he'd take care of her and then her 6 kittens)_

"I'll send some pictures of her later. Goodnight kitten~" he said teasingly before kenma shut the window.

Kuroo got home and to bed safely and kenma didn't have any negative thoughts the rest of the day and were able to sleep through the night.


End file.
